


Class 77-B Roadtrip!!

by bubblegumteeth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, Gen, Road Trips, but other than that no established ships yet, fuyuhiko is tired of everyone, ibuki listens to babymetal, mentions mahiyoko once, not beta read we die like hajime's sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumteeth/pseuds/bubblegumteeth
Summary: Class 77-B (the class of SDR2) decides to go on a roadtrip! What could go wrong? (Answer: a lot.)
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Mioda Ibuki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Saionji Hiyoko & Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 5





	Class 77-B Roadtrip!!

**Author's Note:**

> wow im on a roll with not going on hiatus for months!! i'm open to any ideas/suggestions for this, feel free to comment em :)  
> also im listening to heat waves rn and i don't know why i felt the need to mention that but i did (hello mcyt community)  
> hope u guys enjoy this!!

“Alright, is everyone here?” Mahiru Koizumi called, fumbling with the bus keys. A chorus of “I’m here”’s and “Yep”’s answered her, and with a relieved sigh, she turned to the driver’s seats and placed her belongings on the small table between the two chairs. Kazuichi Souda sat in one of them, fiddling with scrap metal with his feet kicked up against the idle steering wheel.

“Souda, who put _you_ in charge of driving with me?” Mahiru asked impatiently, sitting in the other chair with a huff.

“I did. I mean, I’m a mechanic, Koizumi! I gotta be front and center!” He explained, craning his neck to look over at the photographer. She sighed with annoyance, checking the compartments to look for their map.

“Souda, where’s the map?” She asked, rummaging through one of them with her eyebrows furrowed.

Souda’s stomach dropped. He scooted as far back in his chair as possible, hands nervously fidgeting with the metal. “So I...may have...er…”  
  
“Souda. _Where’s the map?_ ” Mahiru demanded, a hand tensed on the compartment’s handle so she could slam it at any moment.

“...It fell out the window and got crushed by somebody’s car, okay?!” The mechanic confessed, throwing his hands in the air guiltily. Mahiru’s eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly in shock.

“..Are you _serious?_ Oh, _come on!_ God, leave it to a _man_ to mess things up. Jeez…I guess we’re going wherever the road takes us now..” She pinched the bridge of her nose impatiently.

“Sweet!” Souda moved his legs to go back to their lax position.

“...Souda, get the _fuck_ out of the driver’s seat.”  
  


\----

“Dude, how’d you manage to get so bruised?” Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu asked, sniggering as the dejected Souda buried his head in his hands. “I didn’t take Koizumi as the fighter type.”  
  
“She isn’t. Saionji is,” Souda explained, wincing with pain as he straightened up. “Dumb girlfriends..”  
  
Fuyuhiko laughed again, but it was quickly intercepted as the bus lurched forward. Without warning, it picked up speed and began racing down the road, leaving the poor passengers to scramble into seats.

“Who in the name of all things evil is making us go so fast?” Gundham Tanaka cried, death gripping the arms of his seat. Before anyone could respond, loud shouting from the driver’s seat made everyone shut up.

“Mioda, _please!_ This is dangerous!”  
  
“Nah, we’ll be fine!! Ibuki knows it!”

“No, Ibuki does not know it!”  
  
After a thump and a protesting whine from Mioda, order was maintained and a grumpy looking musician plopped into one of the bus seats. The speed was normal, and it was safe to leave your seat (Nidai did so immediately, rushing to the restroom).

“ _What the hell did you do?_ ” Fuyuhiko grumbled, death-glaring Mioda.

“Ibuki was just trying to make things interesting! And she thinks that it worked, too!” She chided in response, giggling sheepishly. 

“If you’re gonna control anything here, make it, like, the radio or something.” Fuyuhiko said, rolling his eyes.

That was a mistake.

“OOH! Ibuki’s gonna do that!” She raced towards the front seats.

“That’s gonna suck for you nerds!” Hiyoko Saionji teased, giggling. “Lucky for me, I like her music!”  
  
“She probably won’t be playing her band’s music, though, so we’re in for something..” Chiaki Nanami informed, not even looking up from her game. Sure enough, it was only a few moments until Gimme Chocolate by Babymetal was blasting throughout the bus.

“Oh my god…” Fuyuhiko cupped his hands over his ears, groaning. Meanwhile, Akane Owari and Saionji were jamming out (unlike their protesting classmates.) Nidai returned from the bathroom and joined the annoyed side of the silent argument, gaping a bit in surprise before grumbling and sitting down. Mioda’s slightly muffled singing echoed throughout the bus.

And all anyone could think was; “What did I just get myself into?”


End file.
